An atomizer includes a liquid chamber and an atomizing core in the liquid chamber. In a typical atomizer, the atomizing core is still in communication with the liquid chamber during the process of filling tobacco liquid. Thus, the tobacco liquid may leak from the atomizing core during this process.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.